


The Meaning Of Love

by Liyi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyi/pseuds/Liyi
Summary: In which Junhee finally realises the meaning of love.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've gotten it plotted out so I believe I can finish this quickly. 
> 
> I say that now but I don't know whether I can keep to that. But at least I know how it'll end so it will definitely go quicker.
> 
> My first story for this fandom which makes me sad bc I adore these boys but no fear, I do have more in the works!

Love was odd, that was something Park Junhee has known for a long time.

Having been in love with the same person for most of his life, he's learned a few things.

Maybe not enough.

Because even though he's gotten his heart broken multiple times, Junhee still finds himself looking back for the one.

For Lee Donghun.

Love makes fools out of people and Park Junhee was probably the biggest idiot of all.


	2. I

It's not often that you meet someone that will change your life forever. 

And for Park Junhee, he wasn't even expecting it that one hot summer day. 

The twelve year old boy usually spent his time outdoors, playing with his friends at the playground. 

Sure maybe he had outgrown it, but his friends, ten years old Kim Byeongkwan- the boy's constant shadow, thirteen year old shy boy Kim Sehyoon who, like him, had outgrown such things and was only there just because- and the youngest, nine year old Kang Yuchan still very much enjoyed fooling around at the small playground down the street from his house. 

Junhee and Sehyoon usually spent their time on the swings if they weren't occupied, keeping an eye out for the troublemakers. But yet today it was different. 

Byeongkwan and Yuchan were both sick with nasty colds and Sehyoon was 'busy with his own matters' as the boy had told him over the phone. What a liar, Junhee had thought afterwards, knowing that the elder just didn't want to go outside. 

Which left him at home. Alone. With no one to keep him company. Junhee did have his three older sister, but they weren't the male company the young boy so craved and needed. And besides, his sisters would no doubt chase him away with poorly veiled excuses. 

So the boy decided to occupy his time by staring out the window to the house across the street. There was a great white van parked just outside the house and people were constantly streaming in and out with boxes in their hands. They were moving in, and it excited Junhee. 

Their's was a sleepy little town with not much activity. All the families living on this particular street had been living here for years, if you didn't count the Lee family that moved in five years prior. So this flurry of new activity was causing quite a stir. 

The boy almost couldn't wait to introduce himself, if it wasn't for the curious fact that he was there, helping the new family move in. The teenaged boy was moving boxes into the house all the while chatting to the teenaged girl at his side with a smile. 

Junhee was very surprised to see this, the Lee's son usually wasn't this forward. He would know, the guy had been his babysitter when he was younger. From when he was seven to ten, the Lee child would make his way to his house whenever his parents were busy to watch over him. 

He had always been shy, not really talking much even when Junhee was chatting his ear off. They had gotten along relatively well in their time together but weren't close by any means. So how was it that his former babysitter was now so animatedly talking to the girl?

Junhee was never one to be too shy, so he decided that he was going to go and investigate the curiosity. He slipped on his shoes and opened the unlocked front door of his home before bouncing down the street. 

"Donghun hyung!" He greeted cheerfully. Donghun turned to face the younger, a soft smile set on his face. "Oh, Junhee-ya."

"Hyung, who is she?" The boy asked, smiling widely at the older female.

She was pretty, so pretty that Junhee actually felt nervous for the first time as he stared at her. What was this feeling blooming in him?

"I'm Han Areum. It's nice to meet you." A beautiful wide smile appeared on her face and his eyes widened as he stared and his heart started to pound like a drum in his chest.

What was this feeling?

She patted his head, smiling kindly down at him. It was clear that she only saw him as a little boy, a little brother, but to the twelve year old him all he saw was a girl who was absolutely beautiful.

Donghun stood next to her, making Junhee glance nervously over at him. The elder's eyes were lit up with  _something_  as he stared at Areum fondly.

Junhee didn't like that.

That should have been the first sign when he thought back on it.

But Junhee was merely just a child unfamiliar with such emotions, so all he did was force a bright smile.

His mother did say that he was prettiest smiling.

That one hot summer day, along with a beautiful girl, came unknown emotions and unfamiliar feelings.

Feelings that Junhee would only realise for what they were a long time from then.

So all the twelve year old boy did, was keep on smiling.


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so I'm quite excited. There's really good authors here who's work I really like so I hope you guys enjoy mine! I'll be trying to get this out fast bc I've a lot of other stuff that I'm working on that I want to publish. Pls enjoy!

Fifteen was a difficult time for anyone, even for Park Junhee.

Being a teenager was just hard in general as he discovered pretty quickly.

For example: all the hormone changes were wrecking havoc on his skin and his mood as Junhee pouted at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

He hated getting pimples.

There was nothing worse to him than waking up in the morning and discovering a great big pimple on his nose.

He hated it even more when he went downstairs and into the kitchen, knowing very well that his sisters will definitely comment on it.

Being the youngest sucked.

"Woah, Park Junhee why is your skin so bad?" His eldest sister Sunhee blurted out loudly upon seeing him.

"Have you been picking at your skin? No wonder it's gotten worse." Minhee added.

When his youngest sister Jinhee attempted to take a closer look, Junhee glared at her and swatted her hand away.

"Junhee, don't be mean to your sister." Their mother said warningly from where she stood in front of the stove.

Her back had been turned the entire time and yet she still knew. Freaky.

"Then they shouldn't be mean to me as well." He retorted, huffing in annoyance.

"We're only trying to help." Sunhee muttered as she handed him a sandwich to eat. "Alright, you should go to school now. You don't want to be late."

Junhee quickly stuffed the sandwich into his mouth, chewing on his breakfast as he gathered his stuff for school.

"I'm leaving now!" He yelled out, pulling his shoes on as he unlocked the front door.

"Ah, don't forget that Donghun and Areum are coming over for dinner tonight! Come home early." 

Rolling his eyes, he shouted back, "I haven't forgotten eomma!" There was no way he could after all.

With that, Junhee finally left, taking out his headphones to listen to music on his way to school.

"Hyung!" Yuchan's voice was loud enough that it overpowered the music, making the boy winch as he removed his headphones.

"Chan-ah." He greeted the boy who bounced up to him happily a few blocks away from their school.

"Where's Kwan?" He asked, noticing he wasn't there.

Yuchan opened his mouth to answer just as a voice screeched in the distance, "I'm here!"

Byeongkwan run up to them, panting as he leaned over to catch his breath.

"Where were you hyung?" Yuchan asked curiously.

"I followed Sehyoon hyung to school before rushing here." He explained slowly in-between taking deep breaths.

"Why would you do that?" Junhee questioned. "Don't tell me you still like-"

"I don't!" Byeongkwan shouted, his voice going high-pitched in his denial. Junhee would have really liked to believe him, but it was obviously not true.

"I don't so let's stop talking about it." The boy muttered softly, sounding a little sad.

Junhee and Yuchan looked over at each other, silently agreeing not to bring it up again.

In unison they each slung an arm over their friend's shoulder as Yuchan started to go on about something that happened at his house the previous night.

"So, are we meeting up tonight to go to a PC bang?" Byeongkwan asked.

Just as Yuchan nodded his head excitedly, Junhee shook his. "I have dinner today, with Donghun hyung and Areum noona." He explained. 

"You can't skip it?"

"No. Eomma said I have to be there."

"Well, I guess we can go together another time. The three of us will have fun for you!" Yuchan exclaimed.

Junhee frowned. "It's not like dinner will be boring. I haven't seen the both of them in some time so I think it'll be quite fun."

Byeongkwan snickered, whispering something under his breath that the boy caught.

"Yah, did you just call me whipped?!" Junhee yelled out in disbelief.

"Isn't it true though?" Byeongkwan teased, walking backwards. "You have a big, fat crush on Areum noona!" 

His eyes widened at the younger's volume, even more so when Byeongkwan stuck his tongue out childishly and ran away.

"Wait until I get my hands on you Kim Byeongkwan!" Junhee exclaimed, running after him.

"See if you can even catch me first!" He cackled, running down the street. 

"Wait up hyung!" Yuchan quickly run after the two of them. 

___

"I'm home." Junhee muttered tiredly, toeing his shoes off at the front door.

"Jun-ah, I need you to help me." He padded over to his mother obediently, doing as told to help her cook.

Out of the four of them children, he was the only one with any talent for cooking. There was even a time where his sisters somehow managed to set a pot of water on fire trying to cook ramyun. 

"Ooh, dinner smells nice." Sunhee appeared in the kitchen, leaning over his shoulder to look at what he was cooking. 

"Just go set up the table. Donghun and Areum will be here soon." Their mother chided, forcing her to retreat to the living room.

"And Jun, go clean yourself up. I can do the rest by myself." She added. 

"Okay." He quickly disappeared to his room to dress himself. 

He didn't want to be too formal, but he didn't want to just show up in sweatpants and a faded t-shirt. 

Or maybe he should, Junhee didn't want to look like he cared too much. But it was probably too late for that. 

If he could have stopped himself from trying so hard, it would have made his feelings less painfully obvious after all. 

Junhee sighed at his reflection in the mirror, thinking back to what Byeongkwan had said that morning. 

The only comfort he had in this situation was that Areum and Donghun didn't seem to know. Or that they pretended not to. 

Areum, he was sure, genuinely didn't know. But Donghun was a bit more of a mystery. 

There were times Junhee thought he knew, times where he had a look so _knowing_ in his eyes that he couldn't help but feel shame. 

He knew he was wrong for liking someone who was taken, but he was only human. 

Junhee couldn't control his heart even if he tried. 

Suddenly, there was a flurry of noise coming from downstairs with his sisters voices making up the majority. 

Areum and Donghun must have arrived. 

Giving himself one last lookover in the mirror, he quickly went downstairs to greet the couple. 

"Noona, hyung!" He exclaimed excitedly, looking them over. 

The last time he had seen them was a few weeks ago, so he hadn't expect much change from them but, "You cut your hair noona?" He pointed out in slight confusion. 

Areum touched her hair self-consciously, letting out a nervous smile. "Yeah, I did. Does it look okay?"

Junhee nodded, but a part of him thought that it was strange. 

Areum loved her long hair and had told him that before. She hadn't even cut her hair for the past three years, letting it grow down to her butt. 

So it was slightly strange to see her once again in the hairstyle he had first met her in, almost like things were repeating itself. 

Her clothing also confused him a little, because she was wearing a thick sweater, in _summer._

Wasn't she sweating to death in the heat? 

Before Junhee could comment about it, his mother ushered them over to the dining table. 

"The food looks delicious. You didn't have to go to such lengths for us auntie." Donghun commented, making her brighten. 

"It's fine. It's not always that I get to show off my cooking skills. Now sit down and eat before the food gets cold."

Junhee didn't need to be asked twice. He was starving after not being able to eat lunch due to having a student council meeting. 

If he had known how difficult it would be, he wouldn't have joined it in the first place. 

"Jun."

The boy startled out of his thoughts, looking over at Areum who had called his name. "Yes?"

"Well, now that your paying attention, me and Donghun... have an announcement to make."

Her expression turned nervous as she said this, hand moving over to Donghun for comfort. 

Junhee kept his eyes carefully on their faces, waiting as Areum seemed to struggle to find the proper words. 

"Areum's," Donghun finally took over, _"pregnant."_

Junhee doesn't think he's ever heard the house so quiet. He was pretty sure that if a pin dropped, they could have heard it.

Junhee himself didn't really know what to say. What should he even say? Congratulations were in order definitely, but.. But...

"Really? How far along are you Areum?" His mother broke the awkward silence, and he quickly swallowed away the lump in his throat. 

"About ten weeks." She admitted.

"Have you told your parents? What am I even saying- you must have told them first."

Junhee stared down at the table, not really wanting to listen to the conversation. 

"Well... That's why we wanted to speak to you auntie." Donghun said hesitantly. 

"Did something go wrong? Did your parents not react well?"

Junhee finally glanced up at this, a little worried. 

Donghun sighed. "It was to be expected, and I'm sure they'll come around in time, but they're very angry currently so... It's best for us not to meet them for the time being it seems. We just hope that you can help look out for them since we aren't able to."

"Yes auntie. I hope it's not too much to ask from you." Areum added as she bowed her head, sounding ashamed. 

His mother shook her head, "It's fine. I can understand. It must be hard having your parents react that way. Trust me, I know. But I'm sure that they will change their minds once the baby is born."

Areum's face didn't express any of that hope, and Junhee could feel his heart twist in empathy. 

His sisters snapped out of their shock, quickly loading on the questions, which was a relief since he didn't really want to say anything. 

His mind had gone blank, and it was hard for him to string together any words except for, 

"Congratulations hyung, noona." He forced out once the conversation died down and his throat didn't feel as tight. 

Junhee didn't want to be seen as unhappy after all. This was good news, and just because his heart bled didn't change that. 

"Thank you Junhee." Areum answered with a small smile while Donghun stayed silent. 

Later that night as Junhee laid in his head, he started to wonder. 

What would the baby look like? 

He certainly hoped that the child wouldn't inherit Donghun's sad eyes. 

Or maybe it would look cute. He could already picture it, a little boy or girl staring up at him with those sad looking-like-a-kicked-puppy eyes. 

It would be adorable wouldn't it? 

Donghun, Areum and their child. The three of them. One happy family. 

It would be so, _so_ adorable. 

Junhee closed his eyes, unwilling to let himself tear up. 

It was time for something he already knew from the start. 

It wouldn't hurt this much, if he had just let go.


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, it's been a long time since I've posted anything. I haven't had much time to write since school started. I've been trying to, but a lot of what I'm working on haven't been finished. I have some oneshots I want to finish quickly before moving on my chaptered fics. 
> 
> This is a chapter I've been working on for so long and I've already started on the next so updates will be coming fast if I don't be lazy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Love 

Junhee had always thought of love as warm hugs, bright smiles and loud laughter. 

He still thought that way actually, because that was the type of love he had seen from his parents. 

Unfortunately, he also learned from them how love could _shift._

From warm hugs to bruised arms, from bright smiles to bloodied lips, from loud laughter to silent cries. 

That was the type of love he saw, and he _hated_ it. 

So when Junhee's father died when he was nine in a car accident, he took it with relief and none of the sadness.

The funeral had been a solemn affair from what he remembered, with people streaming in and out, expressing their apologies. 

Junhee was pretty sure that none of them actually liked his father. 

The only one who seemed genuinely sad, was a man who arrived late in the day when everybody else was leaving. 

He came with another male, and Junhee watched with a small amount of curiosity as they talked to each other near the back of the hall.

His mother silently walked up to the pair, joining in their conversation for a few seconds before she gestured for him to come over. 

"Jun, this is your uncle Sunghoon." His mother introduced, his uncle smiling pleasantly at him. 

Junhee had frowned, a little suspicious. Before then, his father had never mentioned a brother.

The answer as to why, came quickly as the other male approached and Sunghoon had grabbed his hand firmly.

"This is my husband, Jihan."

Junhee was just a child at that point, so he hadn't understood just how brave of a confession his uncle had made, and merely greeted the pair politely. 

His mother never said a word throughout the encounter, and later that night when he had asked if his uncle was coming over, the silence he received was the only answer he got.

Being a smart kid, Junhee quickly realised that his uncles weren't exactly welcomed in the family, though as to why, that he hadn't quite understood. 

Not yet anyways. That understanding would come only as he stared at the back of the classroom, looking on as a group of boys ruthlessly bullied another smaller boy.

For a moment, Junhee wanted to step in, but then he realised that it could be him. One slip-up like that boy and it would be his turn. 

The world was unkind, that Junhee was forced to learn all too fast and thus why he would never say a word. 

His feelings would remain his own secret, it was better than the alternative.

"Jun!"

The boy snapped out of his head abruptly, turning to look at Sehyoon who was huffing as he tried to carry a desk over to the waiting van. 

"A little help?" The soft-spoken boy asked.

Immediately, Junhee flushed with embarrassment, going over to help his friend as he lifted one side of the desk.

The van was only a few meters away, but trying to lift it up onto the back of the vehicle proved to be somewhat of a problem. 

"Here, let me do it." Junhee startled a bit as Donghun came over to him to help lift the desk.

Donghun was able to do a much better job than him, securing the desk easily onto the vehicle. 

"Is that the last of the furniture?" Junhee asked.

"Yeah. We're all done packing." Donghun smiled, climbing off the back of the van. 

Junhee could feel his heart sink in his chest, an almost overwhelming mix of sadness and sorrow hitting him at once as he lowered his head. 

"You boys didn't have to but thanks for helping us out. Me and Areum really appreciate it." The boy felt Donghun patting his head, but he still couldn't bring himself to look at him. 

Junhee took a deep breath, forcing himself to make eye-contact with the elder and smiling weakly. "No problem. The guys and I were happy to help."

Donghun's smile grew wide and he gave Junhee's head a final pat. "Well we still want to thank you. I already talked to Byeongkwan and Yuchan about meeting at the pizza place for our last meal, so you two also have to come. No buts." He added warningly. 

"We'll be there." Sehyoon answered for him, throwing an arm around Junhee's shoulder.

"Okay. I've to go now. Areum has a doctor appointment today that I don't want to miss. See you later." He waved bye with a bright smile. 

The pair of them watched as Donghun got into the van before driving away into the distance. 

"Are you okay?" Sehyoon asked in concern when the vehicle couldn't be seen. 

"Yeah." Junhee answered shortly, shrugging his friend's arm off. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about his feelings. 

"Where's Kwan and Chan? Shouldn't they still be here?" He wondered out loud to change the topic. 

They were last in the house packing up some of the boxes from what he remembered. 

"You really weren't paying attention were you? Kwan and Chan have dance so they left first." Sehyoon explained. 

Oh yeah. Junhee forgot about that. "So it's just the two of us?" He muttered hesitantly. 

"Yeah... You can talk about your feelings if you want to."

Junhee sighed, unsure of what to say as he turned his head up to the sky. 

Sehyoon was the only one who knew of his feelings ironically enough. 

When the elder had first confronted him about it, the boy had been shocked because everybody always assumed that his feelings were for Areum. 

Not Donghun. 

Junhee swallowed past the lump in his throat, words immediately spilling out.

"It's complicated. What are you supposed to feel when the guy you have liked for the past two years announces that he's going to be a father and is also moving away? Honestly, I kinda feel suckish."

There, he said it. All of his feelings could be summed up into that single word: Suckish. 

It wasn't that he didn't feel happy for them, Junhee did, but it was just overshadowed by the rest of his feelings. 

It really, _really_ sucked. 

Junhee was too young to experience such emotions wasn't he? At fifteen, he should be having a crush, not trapped in a one-sided love that held no meaning other than pain.

Really, it was pathetic. Utterly pathetic. 

"Hyung, don't you wish that sometimes it could just... go away? Wouldn't it make your life so much easier?" Junhee asked. 

"Of course I do, but maybe not as much as you do." 

Right. At least Sehyoon's one-sided love still had some hope. 

Junhee chuckled, "If my love isn't going to go anywhere, yours should. Byeongkwan really should wake up from liking her." He muttered. 

As weird as it was to say, he would catch himself feeling jealous of Byeongkwan, because there was someone out there waiting for a chance for his love.

It was something Junhee wished he had himself. 

"It wouldn't be called a one-sided love if it's easy you know." Sehyoon retorted, once again slinging his arm around his shoulder. 

"Come on, we can go over to my house."

___

Junhee was thirteen when he looked over at Donghun, hesitant to say the words that could make the elder look at him differently. 

Donghun was absorbed in marking the math exercise that he had given him, a serious look on his face. 

"Hyung." He called out hesitantly.

When the elder actually turned to look at him with curiosity in his eyes, Junhee felt himself freeze, unsure of what he was doing. 

This was stupid. Why was he even thinking of asking him this? Donghun would look at him different once he did. 

He would look at him with those same eyes of disgust he saw from his classmates-

"Junhee, what's wrong?"

The kindness in his voice soothed Junhee's raw nerves as he gulped nervously. 

"Hyung, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What... No, how did you realise that you liked Areum noona?" He asked. 

Donghun looked a little surprised at that, a teasing twinkle in his eyes. "Do you have someone you like Jun? Is that why you're asking?" 

Junhee hesitated to answer, choosing to shrug helplessly. "Maybe?"

Donghun visibly struggled to hold back his laughter. "Park Junhee is growing up, even getting a crush on a girl!"

His words made Junhee deflate a little. Right, girl. 

Donghun seemed to catch on that something wasn't quite right with his reaction, smile dropping a little. 

"What do you feel around that person?" He asked gently instead. 

"Well..." Junhee began, "I feel happy just being near that person. I like seeing their smile. Seeing him happy makes me happy. "

Immediately he realised his mistake, mouth opening to try to explain when Donghun said, "It seems you really like him. Are you going to confess?"

Junhee didn't answer, a little stunned at the tame reaction from Donghun to formulate any words in his mouth. 

"It's not wrong you know." Donghun stated quietly. "No matter what society says, it's never wrong to like someone. You just have to decide if you are going to fight for your love. I'm always on your side, don't forget that."

Junhee had to look away from the elder, feeling tears rise in his eyes. "Thanks hyung. I really appreciate it." He choked out.

"No problem. Bring back good news for me." Donghun teased, bringing his hand to ruffle Junhee's hair. 

The boy glanced up, catching his soft smile and in his chest, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

Junhee smiled back brightly, nodding his head. 

___

Being shaken roughly was not how Junhee wanted to be awaken.

So he glared at Sehyoon, though the elder ignored him to go through his closet. 

"Donghun hyung just texted us to meet in an hour. Go get ready." With that, Junhee got clothes thrown in his face. 

Sighing, he did as told, padding over to the bathroom to shower and change. 

Since this was Sehyoon's house, it wasn't his own clothes he would be wearing, but seeing as they were close in size the clothes should fit. 

What Junhee had a problem with was the style. 

"Yah, Sehyoon hyung, why did you give me such nice clothes? It's too much for just going for pizza!" He whined, examining his outfit. 

The pleated button-up shirt with jeans that he was given really felt too much. Junhee would rather be wearing a tee and some sweatpants. 

"My house, wear what I give you." Sehyoon replied.

There was no point in arguing with him, so Junhee put the clothes on. 

"You look nice. I don't see what the issue is." Sehyoon said, examining him from head to toe.

"Besides, this is our last meal with Donghun and Areum. We should look nice."

The reminder made Junhee grimace, eyes instinctively going towards the window where, across the street, was the house that they had helped Donghun move out of just a few hours ago. 

Donghun hadn't moved out of the house when he first entered university since it was cheaper to live at home, plus the campus was quite close by train. 

Now with his parents disapproval of the pregnancy, he had no choice but to get out of their house. 

At first, Junhee had expected to see his mother there since that she was a housewife, but the lady had apparently decided that she didn't want to be there and made herself scarce.

It was hard for him to understand the opposition Donghun and Areum were facing. 

Thinking about it made Junhee angry, so he looked away from the window to Sehyoon. "Come on, let's go hyung." He muttered. 

There was only one pizza parlor in town, and it was a fifteen minute away and they only had twenty minutes left.

Yuchan and Byeongkwan were already there when they arrived and Junhee could tell that the latter was struggling to hold in his laughter. 

"What's so funny?" He asked, approaching their table. 

"You're dressed like your about to go to an interview." Byeongkwan scoffed. 

Junhee rolled his eyes, sitting down next to the boy. 

Areum and Donghun showed up shortly after, and the boy immediately noticed the large red sweater the girl was wearing.

She often wore large clothings to try to hide the pregnancy, especially now that she was entering the twelfth week where she would start to show. 

"You look good noona!" Yuchan exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really? I don't really think I look that good at the moment..."Areum muttered self-consciously as she sat in the chair that Donghun pulled out next to Junhee.

"You look great." Donghun argued back. "Everyone here thinks the same. Right boys?"

Junhee quietly nodded his head, choosing to stare down at the menu on the table as a distraction. 

"You've been craving cheese right? We should get this." He could hear Donghun talking softly to Areum, affection clear in his voice. 

"I thought you hated cheese noona?" Byeongkwan asked, having overheard what they were talking about. 

Areum smiled. "Well it seems the baby enjoys it."

Byeongkwan couldn't hold himself back any longer, going on to ask the girl all kinds of questions about her pregnancy. It was only when the food arrived that he stopped talking. 

Junhee let out a quiet sight of relief before biting into his pizza as everyone started to eat. 

It was only after they finished that he found the courage to ask the question burning in his mind. "Donghun hyung when are you and noona getting married?" 

Junhee could feel his heart skip a beat as he asked, but it was a question that needed an answer. With a child on the way, of course Donghun and Arum would marry. 

"We don't have the money to pay for a wedding right now, so we're just going to register our marriage at the courthouse and wait until after the baby is born." Donghun explained. 

With a cheeky smile he added, "Don't worry, you guys are definitely invited."  

Junhee let out a weak smile, reminding himself to be happy for them. 

Even if it was just a mere lie at this point, one day it would become the truth. 

He just wished it could happen sooner. 

"Junhee?" The boy startled out of his thoughts when Areum touched his shoulder. 

"You okay?" She asked kindly, and he felt worse than before. 

"Of course. I'm just a little sad you guys are leaving." That was a small part of the truth, so Junhee didn't feel as bad about lying to her. 

"Don't worry, we'll try to visit a lot." She then leaned towards him, whispering to him, "Your like the little brother I never had. But don't tell the others I said that." 

Junhee's eyes immediately went misty, and he clenched his jaw to try to hold back his tears. 

"Noona, I already have three sisters. I don't need another." He teased back jokingly. 

Areum let out a giggle at that, "I guess your right. You don't need another sister... A brother would be nicer right? You see Donghun as a big brother."

Brother? 

"Your right... I  should see Donghun hyung as a big brother..." Junhee muttered, more to himself than to her. 

Maybe then, they could keep somewhat of a relationship going. 

Donghun was just a brother. 

That was the way it should be.


End file.
